


you loved the amber skies so much

by daniandjamie



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniandjamie/pseuds/daniandjamie
Summary: jamie dreams of a memory with dani as dani leaves to return to bly.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 13





	you loved the amber skies so much

**Author's Note:**

> based on the bridge of marjorie by taylor swift because i couldn't get it out of my mind, also inspired by saturn by sleeping at last. (i edited them to the bridge its on my instagram @sireblida)
> 
> _the autumn chill that wakes me up  
>  you loved the amber skies so much  
> long limbs and frozen swims  
> you'd always go past where our feet could touch  
> and i complained the whole way there  
> the car ride back and up the stairs  
> i should've asked you questions  
> i should've asked you how to be  
> asked you to write it down for me  
> should've kept every grocery store receipt  
> 'cause every scrap of you would be taken from me _
> 
> this is probably bad i don't write fanfic this wouldn't let me sleep till i wrote it but leave a comment if you want :)

_it’s autumn 1993 and jamie taylor is sleeping. she’s dreaming of waking up to a girl she will never see again. but she doesn’t know that yet._

jamie felt herself slowly regain consciousness, her dream slipping away as the breeze from the open window splashed goosebumps over her bare legs. automatically she reached an arm out for dani, not even registering that she had done so but relying on the muscle memory built over six years of peace. 

a sudden discomfort settled over her skin as she met cold, empty sheets. dani never woke up before her, every day lately it has been a struggle getting her up as she fights the lady in the dark recesses of her mind. as jamie cracked one eye open, discomfort morphed into dread when she saw the folded piece of paper resting on dani’s bedside table. in that moment she knew. she scrambled up and grabbed the note, desperately hoping she was mistaken, and dani had gone for a morning walk, or was making breakfast - but as she moved over to reach for the note, she felt no residual warmth on dani’s side of the bed, suggesting she had been gone for hours. 

taking a shuddering breath, she opened the piece of paper and read the final nine words that she would ever hear from her wife. ‘i love you with every piece of me left’. jamie felt each word like a stab to the heart and overwhelming grief sunk her stomach so low she thought she would be sick. heaving, uncontrollable sobs tore through her as she looked around her. 

dani was tattooed into the room. a single blonde hair lay on her pillow. her half empty glass of water from the night before left a circular imprint on the wood. one of jamie’s shirts that she slept in was folded under her pillow, and jamie pulled it close and breathed in her scent, curling herself into a ball. as she lay there stunned and shaking, her dream floated back into her mind.

‘i’m dreaming’ jamie thought, although she recognised the scene in her mind as not so much a figment of her imagination, but a memory. her dream self smiled at the fact that even though she spent every day with her, she couldn’t even stand to be without dani in her sleep.

_the first thing i was aware of was her lips. i felt her pressing light kisses onto my stomach. ‘poppins...i’m sleeping,’ i groaned, but she didn’t stop, making a delighted sound at having woken me up successfully, moving upwards to pepper little kisses all over my collarbones, neck and cheeks. my eyes fluttered open, my mouth stretched into a smile before i even saw her face. when she saw me looking at her she gave me one final kiss, to my lips this time, then sat back on my knees._

__

_i smirked at her before checking the time on the clock beside her bed. ‘jesus dani, it’s 5am what the hell are you doin’ up?’ i complained, pulling her down into me with the hopes of getting some more sleep. ‘jamieeee,’ she said in her voice she only ever uses when she wants something from me that she knows i’ll be reluctant to give her. ‘i thought you could take me to watch the sunrise today,’ she pouted, knowing i would give in. i closed my eyes briefly, counting the seconds before my resolve cracked and i sat up._

__

_she had been asking me for weeks to take her to the cliffs so we could see the sun come up from the highest point of bly, telling me how she had never seen the sunrise before as her mother deemed it irresponsible to be wandering around so early, and eddie had agreed with her. ‘okay baby, let me get up,’ i murmured, and the beaming smile she broke into was worth leaving the warmth of the bed, a million times over worth it._

__

_bundling her into the passenger seat of my truck in the dark was no mean feat with the excessive amount of blankets she insisted on wrapping around her to fight the early morning chill, but we managed, rolling out the gates of bly manor with the engine cut so as not to wake hannah and the children. i complained the whole way there, but nothing i said ever dampened the permanent smile glued to dani’s face, and secretly i would do this every single morning to keep her smiling that way._

__

_when we reached the cliffpoint, i had barely stopped the car before her door was open and she was rushing towards a grassy point to lay down the blankets for us. her enthusiasm made me laugh inwardly and i kissed her gently when i reached her. one kiss quickly turned to two as she relaxed beneath me. she pulled away after a few minutes, gently pushing my arm. ‘hey we’re going to miss it! stop distracting me,’ she giggled as i reluctantly moved my lips from her neck and lay my head on her shoulder instead._

__

_we sat in silence, needing nothing but the feeling of being pressed against and entangled with each other. after a few minutes, the sun began to show over the horizon, watery and bright. i squeezed her hand, secretly grateful she had wanted to come out as i realised i hadn't done this in years. her eyes were fixed on the horizon, awe shining in them as she watched the sun inch gradually higher, the sky lightening with each minute passing. the fierce red painted above us melted into a softer amber colour, but i was hardly watching the sky, favouring the girl next to me instead._

__

_the dappled orange clouds were reflecting off her golden hair, making it glow and appear like a halo around her face. the sun was visible in her eyes, tears welling up in them at the beauty of its rising. i couldn’t hold back any longer and pulled her into a kiss, trying to pour every inch of what i was feeling into her lips. ‘i love you,’ i whispered when we parted, my words carried away by the morning breeze before she could hear them. ‘thank you for this,’ she mouthed, not wanting to ruin the moment with something as simple as speech._

the dream got hazy like the sky at this point, and jamie rolled over with a frown on her face, even in sleep. dani sucked in a breath, terrified of waking her up, knowing she would never be able to say goodbye to her in person, and jamie wouldn’t even let her leave. she held still for a moment, just watching jamie sleep, memorising her face as carefully as she could, despite knowing she could never forget it. when she was sure jamie was asleep again, she continued writing.

_i couldn’t remember actually leaving the cliff, as if the moment was carrying on forever, suspended in my memory. i only remember dani’s hushed giggles as we climbed back up the stairs, trying to avoid the creaky floorboards and sneak back into her room before the children woke up, falling back onto the bed and kissing her smile over and over until the dream floats away and i feel myself waking up._


End file.
